


Dimension §-796

by Magenta_Speedster



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Gen, Incest, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Recreational Drug Use, THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS TO TAG HERE., Underage - Freeform, aliens with various genitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magenta_Speedster/pseuds/Magenta_Speedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyway, here’s a new dimension. §-796. Where instead of dragging Morty on adventures, Rick disappears for long periods of time, alone everyday. Because he’s a very popular, very expensive, interdimensional prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Filthy Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a lot of kinky alien sex. You're warned.
> 
> It won't all be in this chapter, either.

Rick yawned as he sat up out of his bed, alcohol bottles rolling away from his body and clattering to the floor. He really should clean up some time, because fucking Hell was his bedroom a mess. Empty bottles and dirty, unwashed clothes cluttered the floor, and client lists made a nest on his desk. In fact, the only clean spot in the place was his bedside table, where his phone was attempting to vibrate itself off the table.

He groaned, running a hand through his tousled hair, that definitely wasn’t just bedhead. Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed his phone, checking his schedule for the day. Yep. Yet another long one.

He didn’t mind, he told himself as he got out of bed. After all, it paid well. Like, almost too well. He shouldn’t be able to make as much as he did just selling his body. He pulled on a pair of dirty pants, and grabbed some clean clothes from the dresser before trodding into the bathroom. The rest of the family was awake, he could hear them fussing downstairs. The same arguments, everyday. Morty wasn’t doing well in school, Jerry needed a job, Summer needed to put down her phone…. He turned on the shower head, letting it wash over him. Of course, he showered between clients. Duh. Couldn’t make a presentable whore if you were still covered in the slime from the last fuck.

And he showered after work. But he still loved the feeling of a nice, warm shower, at his actual house. It wasn’t washing away his sins -fucking HOLY WATER couldn’t pull that off- but it made him feel clean, if only temporarily.

He dressed in his ‘normal’ clothes, a blue V-necked shirt, and a white trench coat. It hung past his knees, and gathered under them when he sat, after grabbing some of the charred breakfast someone had prepared.

“See, Jerry, why can’t you be more like Dad? He’s got a job. He even pays rent. His rent payments are more than your old paychecks!” Beth continued the fight Rick had heard upstairs, gesturing wildly to her father.

Rick chuckled snarkily then, biting off a piece of bacon and glancing sideways at his son-in-law. Already cowering, and it was only eight in the morning. “N-Not gonna, gonna lie Jerry but Beth’s actually r-right for once.” His hand shook as he swirled the bacon strip in syrup. Shit. He needed a stiff drink, but it was only eight, again. And he had clients to serve. His job didn’t give him the shakes, oh no. He honestly enjoyed riding or being ridden by the various beings that made up the wacked out world he lived in.

The drinking, and the withdrawl, made him shake.

He finished his food, dumping his food in the sink to the tune of ‘Morty’s-grade-are-slipping-because-he’s-ashamed-of-his-family’, and began moving towards the garage. Rick heard feet patter behind him, and turned to see that Morty had also escaped the family Hell, and was standing close by, running a hand through his hair before crossing his arms.

“Y-Yeah Morty?” Rick asked, looking at him steadily. He knew what the antsy teen was going to ask. The same thing he always did. Was it just natural for Morties to want to be dragged around the galaxy with their grandfathers?

Though, honestly, was it any better than his situation at home? If Rick wasn’t a prostitute, he might actually have considered it. But the kid was WAY too chaste to sit in a hotel room all day, watching his grandfather get off..

“Could I… I mean, c-could you take me with you t-this time R-Rick?” The kid shifted back and forth on his feet, his fingers drilling on his arm. He wanted away from this house, Rick could always tell. His advice, normally, was telling Morty to go out, get some ice cream or something. But Rick guessed Morty assumed that, on another planet or in an entire other dimension, he could really get out of his headspace.

“Morty, I’m-I’m gonna tell you one UURRRRPPP one last time. Y-you can’t come with me M-Morty.” He shook his head. “What I- The things I’m d-doing Morty, they’re not, not things that you can know about.”

Morty pouted, assumed Rick was just coming up with an excuse. The older man rolled his eyes, sighing, and just turned away, moving into the garage. He began warming up the ship, when Beth called him back into the house, to rage at Jerry a bit more.

Morty took his chance. He’d been pouting on the couch, but shot up, and rushed into the garage. He jumped into the ship, and quickly found a drawer big enough to squeeze himself into. It smelled like booze, but then again, that might have been the whole ship’s smell.

Rick returned, grumbling, and drinking heavily from his flask. Fuck his clients. They could deal with a bit of a sloppier lay. He plugged in the location on his computer and the ship began flying itself, as Rick tugged his coat off, and his shirt over his head. He stripped quickly, sliding on a pair of fingerless gloves, a thick leather collar, a cropped shirt, and a pair of leather pants that left nothing to whatever your mind decided to imagine.

He sat back in his chair, casually rubbing the outline of his cock. He liked to be relatively hard for the first client of the day. He flipped open their information on his phone. A Forglan, a member of a species that were hermaphroditic, and completely androgynous. One of his favorite species, if he had to pick favorites. Their cocks… More like tentacles really…. **They were androgynous beings, humanoid in shape and plan but pale blue in color, and unable to be identified as any human definition of male or female. Their hips, which Rick loved, read female, but that was about the closest thing. Most were vaguely human-sized, a bit shorter than he was, and all were lithe, lanky, and muscular, like a gymnast. None of them had any sort of hair, just a collection of tentacles on their scalp that could mimic whatever the Forglan wished them to. In fact, the only thing that really made them distinguishable from each other, besides height and preferred tentacle-plan, was their voices. They sounded almost autotuned, like they were pop singers in the newest intergalactic band, and each member of the species had their own distinct tone. All in all, they were one of his favorite species to bed, because they were so damn similar, but also weirdly unique. ** He shuddered involuntarily as the ship touched down inside the garage of his favorite hotel. It was so easy to just give beings the dimensional tag §-796, and make them meet him.

He left the car, tossing his keys in his hand as walked into the hotel. It only took a nod at the concierge, and he was headed up to his penthouse room for the day.

Morty was shaking as he climbed out of the drawer. Jeez. What was Rick even wearing? And was this a… Hotel? He swallowed. And… Watching Rick rub himself…. He shook his head. Was he meeting someone for sex? That couldn’t be, like, all he did right?

He walked up to the concierge, rubbing his arm at his sleeve. “Um… Yes I-I’m looking for… R-Rick? Rick Sanchez?”

The man looked Morty over, eyebrow raising. Morty was, honestly, just glad the man was human. “Are you not a little young for his company?” He drawled, placing a hand under his chin and leaning his elbow on the counter. “And, needless to say, your outfit completely tells me that you could not afford his company. Now run along. Mr. Sanchez hates being disturbed.”

Morty blinked, frowning then. Mr. Sanchez? AFFORD? “What… Um…. W-What does, does Rick do here?” Morty asked timidly. And that’s when the man began to outright chuckle.

“Oh, you are a completely oblivious thing. You know what, here. Have a key.” He played a keycard into Morty’s hand. “Very top floor. Tell Mr. Sanchez I sent you. For entertainment.”

Morty stared at the man for a bit before moving to the elevator. He had to swipe the card just to be allowed to travel to the top floor. When it opened, he was in a wide living room, expensively decorated and looking out over the strange, alien city of the planet they were on. He heard Rick’s voice from the left of the room, a door lying cracked open just a bit, lusty moans pouring out of it.

Morty watched porn. He certainly new what it sounded like. He just sincerely hoped he was wrong. He moved to the door, and suddenly his mouth was completely dry, and he sucked his breaths in, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Rick had gotten to the hotel quickly, and his client was already waiting for him. Once again, he fucking loved Forglans. Didn’t have to worry about getting fucked or fucking someone, the possibility was there for both. And this one… Had wanted both. He fucked into the form underneath him, on his knees with the alien on all fours before him. However, Forglans’ cocks were very flexible, and very much so like a tentacle. So while he fucked into their clit, the alien’s ‘cock’ fucked into him.

And god, once again, he fucking loved Forglans. He gripped the being’s hips, fucking them into the mattress and trying to stay upright as he was fucked into them. He groaned, and heard the being chuckle underneath him, as the tentacle in Rick’s ass began to suck onto his prostate. “Too… Much for you… Sanchez?” They asked, turning their face to look at the human over them.

Rick rolled his eyes and his hips, pulling out a particular moan. “Y-Yeah no. Don’t…. Don’t think… y-you’re that good yet… Baby. M-Maybe visit me a few… Few more times…”

The alien under him just groaned, rocking their hips back into Rick and pushing their cock deeper into him, grinning when the human’s head rolled back. The tentacle inside of him pumped deeper, growing again, and Rick howled in pleasure. He almost wanted to test how deep these fucking things could go. But with a sucker right on his prostate, he was not lasting long.

He pulled out as he came, regardless of the condom he was wearing, a hand on the small of the alien’s back as they came inside Rick’s ass. That he didn’t mind. He had shit to take care of any diseases or pain, and, well, he really liked getting filled anyway. Panting, and making a mess every where, the Forglan’s tentacle retreated out of him, retracting back into their body. Neat and tidy for them, not for Rick.

Rick rolled over on the bed, grabbing a cigarette from his simply on the nightstand and lighting it as the alien dressed. He took a long drag, enjoying the being’s androgynous form, and feeling his thighs slicken. He used one hand and tossed his condom away into the trashcan near his bed, as the alien left. He could hear them bump into someone, with a resulting, “S-Sorry!”

He blinked. Shit. It couldn’t be. He leaned, so he could see out the door, and sure enough there was Morty. The little shit. And, judging by his pants’ location on the ground, as he hastily wiped off his hand and tried to fix them, he’d been watching. Fucking. Little. Bitch.

He’d loose money, on the voyeurism. Client hadn’t paid for that. But fuck. What now? He had another client in an hour. But… Morty had actually come to watching him…

“Ahem.” He called, watching Morty’s head whip around and settle on him, eyes wide. “H-Hey MOUUR-ty. You just gonna, gonna sit there, you filthy voyeur?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick decides to have a little fun with voyeur Morty.

Rick laid on the bed, gazing at his grandson, who was still trying to gather himself by the door. He took another drag on his cigarette, calmly resting one leg over the other’s knee, and watching Morty. He was going to lose a bit of credits on the deal, having been watched. Stupid little shit. Where had he even stowed -away- at? He shook his head, snuffing out his cig in a tray on the table by the bed’s side. “T-Thought I asked you a question, M-Morty?” He asked, lazily standing and tossing the shirt he’d kept on to the floor, with his other clothes.

 

Morty sputtered, staring at his grandfather’s fully naked form. He’d just watched… Rick… Get fucked. And it was implied for…. Money? And the worst part was that the bulge in his pants hadn’t gone down at all; he’d joined too late to be able to masturbate.

 

And fucking -Hell-. He’d considered masturbating -To. His. Grandfather.- “I-I… Rick…” He shook his head, wringing his hands together. “W-What…. Was that?” Rick didn’t answer, he just strode towards the bathroom, working his arms as he did so, in pinwheels. He knew Morty would follow, at least to the door, which Rick slipped inside. “R-Rick. I mean, I know you were… Jeez, I know what sex is. B-But you were…. The way you were acting….”

 

Rick turned on the shower water, grabbing his supplies from the counter as the water heated up. This room was his. He’d paid a lot to make sure that this room was never, ever rented out, even when he was away for several days. He kept the bathroom stocked with materials that helped him deal with multiple customers per day. He had to, at his age.

 

A younger Rick would have had no problem fucking for even two days in a row. That Rick would have just snorted some K-Lax, and moved on with his life. But now, at his age… He placed a patch on his shoulder, that would slowly dissolve and replenish his libido. Then he stepped into the shower, leaving the other things for when he was cleaner and drier. He rubbed at his skin, a thick, musky-scented body wash. He could hear Morty, shifting awkwardly on the other side of the door, before it slowly creaked open and the teen stepped in.

 

Morty slowly uncovered his eyes, thankful that Rick had pulled the curtain closed. His eyes swept over the collection of medical salves on the counter, before settling on Rick’s shape behind the curtain. “S-So this… Is what you do?”

 

Rick rinsed purple come from between his legs, and got to work on his face, scrubbing it to perfection as he talked through the suds. “D-Depends M-Morty. What’s it y-you think I’m doing?”

 

Morty leaned against the wall, watching steam float through the room. Rick had it really hot in here. He was starting to sweat, and the room was like a sauna, raising his body temperature. “A-Are you a… H-Hooker Rick?”

 

Rick burst out into laughter, puffing suds against the wall. “F-Fuck Morty! T-That’s the word y-you use? I was expecting- You didn’t think o-of like w-whore or… Or e-escort?” The old man pulled the curtain aside, gazing at Morty. “Yeah. I-I’m a hooker.” He smirked. “A-A very popular one.”

 

Morty flushed entirely, at the look Rick was giving him. Shit. What… -was- this? He’d never felt… OKay, that was a lie. Morty Smith had had many a perverted dream about his grandfather. He’d imagined Rick bending him over every surface in the lab, him fucking Rick against the ship…. Pretty much any position, and anywhere, as was his kink. But… He’d never ever considered mentioning anything about it. Why would he? Rick was just going to tease him.

 

Or…. Would he?

 

Rick grinned wider, leaning out of the shower so that he could stare at Morty. “Y-You look a little… Frustrated there.” Morty’s eyes shot to Rick’s, and then the teenager’s eyes shot to the floor, shyly. Rick just chuckled. “L-Look, kid, I-I saw you touching yourself. A-And I’ve caught you touching yourself to me. I-I’m not deaf, and y-you’re no whispering v-virgin.” He pushed the curtain aside. “I-I can’t fuck you right now, a-and I gotta get cleaned up. B-But you could -join- me…”

 

He walked to the side then, going back to his shower as if he hadn’t just suggested Morty coming in and playing around. Morty was frozen, for the briefest of moments. He was a rabbit, caught between a fox, and his regular old life alone. Go into the shower with Rick, and his life changed. Go back, and he had to sit in the ship for… Hours, until Rick was finished. And they would never speak about this day, and probably drift apart, right?

 

And the fact is, he -wanted- to. What was he even still waiting for? He pulled off his shirt, and tossed his jeans and boxers to follow it. Then he slid into the shower.

 

As soon as he was in, Rick turned, pressing him against the shower-wall, gripping Morty’s cock and stroking him roughly. He mouthed at the teen’s neck, and Morty was overcome with emotions. Rick was touching him. Rick was going to get him off. His grandfather was leaving marks along his neck, that would be there tomorrow, that weren’t imaginary….

 

He bucked into Rick’s hand, lubed by the shower water, and warm from its heat. His grandfather’s hand moved with expert skill, of course, moving along his cock with just the right amount of pressure, and twisting around the tip. His teeth scraped along Morty’s jugular, sending the teen’s head back, and his mouth open in a desperate moan. Rick loved the sounds virgins made. They were… So innocent, and corrupting them was one of his favorites. As he stroked Morty into orgasm, he was upset that he didn’t have the time to really devote himself -to- the teen. He was totally going to rock his world when he could.

 

Morty arched, as he came, sullying Rick’s hand. The older man grinned, and to Morty’s complete interest, licked his fingers clean, sucking Morty off of them. He stepped back, into the spray, making sure it was cleaner, before turning off the water. “S-Soon I’ll t-take the time to really, really fuck you.” Morty watched him, still weak, but nodded with a slutty grin. Rick went back to his mirror, applying a few more of his exclusive salves, before turning to Morty. “I got another customer coming. W-Why don’t you slip into the c-closet, and watch? T-Then I’ll show you w-what I can really do...”

Morty flushed, but had never moved faster.


	3. Fun With Clients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few events, Rick realizes that Morty not only has a fetish for watching him, but also for some serious Rickcest.
> 
> Rick could make money, and have fun here.
> 
> ((Warnings for: Drug use, Smoking, Rickcest, Mortycest))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An out of context drabble I did for Cinnister, but it involves S-796 and his Morty, so here you are~

Rick laid back, taking drags on a cigarette. He’d cleared his schedule, entirely, just for -one- client today. Or, rather, two. But one of them was paying for both. He stroked his dimension’s Morty’s hair, the teen purring and nuzzling into Rick’s neck. They’d already gone a round together, Rick trying to entertain him a bit before the main course arrived, but sometimes he forgot that, even though he was seventy and his grandson was a hormonal teenager, -he- was conditioned to fuck for whole nights, days, days -and- nights, whereas Morty was just starting to have sex.

Rick sat up, as the elevator to his penthouse hotel room pinged, and Morty stood too, snatching the cig from Rick’s fingers and taking a small drag, only to cough embarrassingly just as the other Morty entered the room. Morty Dimension GR-347, rolled his eyes, a patronizing smirk on his face. His hair was slicked back, and he wore a cropped, black-leather Flesh Curtains jacket, and pants that only showed off his body. As his Rick followed him into the room, a Rick that was still caught in the Flesh Curtains era, Morty-347 strode across the room with purpose, and took the cigarette from S-796, taking an appropriate drag. “W-Wuss.” He muttered, getting S-796 to sputter indignantly.

Rick shared a look with Rick-347, who just shrugged. “H-He’s a little, little s-shit I know. T-That’s What happens w-when he spends most of h-his time getting dragged around f-from concert to concert.” He reached into his pants, and pulled out a bag of powdered K-Lax, which had 796 paying even more attention. He opened his hand, and 347 walked across the room, easily melding into the prostitute Rick’s body as he opened the bag. Both Ricks took deep sniffs of the alien drug, while their Morties watched, still sharing the cigarette back and forth. Morty-796 was having a horrible time with it; Rick had been trying to teach him to smoke, but it seemed the teen just didn’t have the lungs for it.

Greaser Morty -honestly, that’s what he made both members of Dimension 796 think of- was a natural though. He puffed smoke into the air, angling it away from the other Morty, before snuffing it out in the ashtray. Then he tugged Morty into his lap, biting at his neck, and shoving his hands up the others shirt.

Rick looked over, amused that the Morties were actually working faster than the Ricks. He still remembered when the entire idea had come about. He’d have to visit the Citadel to, well, find more clients. Ricks loved Ricks, it was a simple fact. They were the only intellectual equal in the galaxy (Most Ricks anyway, others ate their own shit), and for the Ricks that were overly superficial, they found Ricks the most attractive too. Of course, Morty had stowed away -again-, and so had ended up joining his Rick on a jaunt through the Citadel.

And after watching Rick flirt shamelessly with other Ricks (And some Morties), Morty was tugging at his shirt, acting timid. Wondering if…. Maybe… He could partake in, or at least watch, one of Rick’s ‘rickcest’ sessions.

Of course, Rick was going to do so much better. It only took him a few calls to find a Rick and Morty that would be willing to… Share for the night. His clients were happy to add in another partner, for no charge.

As the world started to twist around him, He pulled 347’s lips to his own, kissing the other Rick sloppily. With both of them hyped up on one of the galaxy’s strongest drugs, there would be a lot of fumbling, but fuck if it wouldn’t be hot. Their tongues slurped together, tongue ring scraping deliciously along Rick’s tongue, and 347 pressed into him, grinding against the already firm part of 796’s pants. 796 gripped the Rocker’s hips, pressing his thumbs into the hollows of his groin to pull out a deep moan from the other Rick. 796 pulled away from the kiss, a thin strip of drool connecting their mouths, as he turned to get a look at his Morty.

Morties 347 and 796 were shirtless, now, and the greaser 347 was leading the charge, his thumbs playing Morty’s nipples into hard points, before he was ducking down and sucking one into his mouth. Morty arched and moaned, catching Rick’s eyes for a brief second before Rick turned his attention back to his 347 bed partner, who was grinding into him. He slid off the other Rick’s shirt, easy enough of a motion. It wasn’t like Flesh Curtains era Rick wore much. He tossed it over to where the Morties’ clothes had gathered, before 347 was tugging off the short crop top he was wearing, and tossing it away. The rocker lowered his head, grazing his nose against 796’s stomach, his tongue following the line.

Morty watched his grandfather arch off the pillows, groaning as 347’s tongue dipped into his jeans. He loved watching his grandfather, it was one of his favorite things, but he was a bit preoccupied with 347’s Morty, who was doing his best to keep him right on the edge. Morty wasn’t exactly the most experienced, nor was he exactly great with… Stamina. He could already feel warmth pooling in his gut, and his hands resting on the greaser’s shoulder constricted. The other Morty immediately ceased his ministrations on his nipples, opening his pants. “C-Come on. You can’t come already.” 347 chided, tugging off 796’s pants, and tossing them on the floor. He followed them with his own pants, moving back up to kiss Morty again.

Rick groaned as he pushed 347 off of him, not willing to let the other Rick get him off just by sucking him. If anything, that should go the other way around. He gave a quick glance over towards his own Morty, as did the Rocker, before 796 was grabbing the packet of K-Lax, left abandoned from before. His high was already wearing off, it always did when one’s body was working… Overtime, like now. He bent down, freeing 347 from his pants at last, the last one to be stripped entirely, and pushed the other Rick against the pillows, near where the Morties were trying to wrangle each other, fighting for position. The greaser’s hair had long since lost its gel, rubbing against the pillows, and if it wasn’t for his own Morty’s darker skin color, he’d have no idea which was winning. As it was, his Morty managed to pin the unruly greaser underneath him, as he straddled his lap, rubbing his ass back against the other’s cock.

Rick averted his gaze, though it was obvious by the other Rick’s face that he was content watching too. But that wasn’t how this worked. He wanted a cock inside of him, and neither Morty was going to be available for quite a bit.

He poured a bit of the K-Lax on 347’s cock, and the Rocker’s head whipped around with a sadistic grin. “Y-You gonna d-do a line -off- of me?” He asked with a grin, carding his hand through 796’s hair. The prostitute merely grinned, lowering his head and taking all of his cock into his mouth in one movement, the moan that vibrated through 347’s body absolutely perfect. Rick moved his tongue around the other’s cock, lapping up the drug and breathing around his cock as he felt the thing take affect. The room would have been spinning, if he hadn’t been bobbing his head along 347’s cock, the Rocker putty in his hands, as Rick sucked from the piercing at his base, up to the one at his head. Putty for now anyway.

Right as he could feel the other’s ball clench tight to his body he pulled off, groaning as the other tugged on his hair, trying to keep him down. He sat back, lips red and swollen, and glistening with bits of precome. He gasped as he was tackled into the headboard, 347’s body melding once again with his own. It wasn’t the first time he’d slept with this particular Rick. As they began to grind nakedly against each other, it was almost as if their bodies didn’t need their brains. They were comfortable, familiar, and it was easy to tell.

The Morties, however, were much less easy. They were a writhing mess, Morty riding the young greaser, who was trying to keep up with the other’s frantic bounding. What Morty lacked in experience and stamina, he made up for in speed. He had his hands braced on either side of 347-Morty’s shoulders, moaning as the other grabbed his hips and adjusted Morty’s angle, so his cock grazed against his prostate. “F-Feel good?” He muttered, only getting a frantic nod and a gasp of “Morty!” in response.

Rick spread his legs, inviting the Rocker, but it wasn’t like either of them really needed the encouragement. 347 was inside him in minutes, and -fuck-. Sure, Rick had had countless species inside him. But just something about a -Rick’s- dick… 347 raised one of his legs, placing it on his shoulder before adjusting to thrust deep into him. Rick groaned out, fisting his hands in the blanket, struggling to keep his eyes open so he could watch the Morties next to them.

Morty came first, after the greaser impaled him in a particularly good spot. He spilled over the other Morty’s stomach, panting, but kept moving with some encouragement, riding 347 until the young Morty cried out, slamming into him and coming. The two collapsed into a breathless pile, but turned their heads to watch the real show.

347 was going hard now, the bed rocking with his force. Rick had been reduced to a moaning mess, and for one of very few times, he wasn’t acting in the slightest. “F-Fuck… Rick… C-Come on…. Give it to me hard…. G-Give em a show…” That was all the fuel the Rocker needed, muttering a string of broken Spanish to no one in particular as he shoved into Rick and came, 796 following soon after.

The two heard the strike of a match, and turned to see Morty pooled around the greaser’s chest, the later puffing on one of Rick’s cigarettes. “That… Was fucking fantastic.” He muttered, puffing a cloud into the air. Morty merely nodded weakly, eyes terribly wide. Rick knew him. Little shit had probably come again, or at least very nearly, just from watching -him- fuck.

The Rocker peeled himself away from the older prostitute, and Rick recognized the look of boredom already spreading across his face. It was a Rick thing, They didn’t stay interested for long, normally. 347 yawned, flopping beside his Morty and plucked the cigarette out of his mouth, taking a long drag and holding it in his lungs for an impressively long time before letting it out. “M-Mind if we-we crash here for the night?” He asked, sending a look Rick’s way.

Rick grinned, laying back, and taking his packet of cigs away from the greaser, ignoring his complaints to light a cigarette for himself. He really couldn’t relax after any customer until he’d taken several drags, and now was no exception. “I-I don’t have a-any clients till late t-tomorrow. You guys c-can stay as long as you want.”

The Rocker grinned then, leaning back. “M-Maybe we’ll… We’ll buy another session. M-Morty can fuck y-you then… And I-I’ll fuck the innocent one.”

Morty’s cheeks tinged with blushed, and he buried his face in the other Morty’s chest to hide his shame, especially after catching a glimpse of his Rick’s face after the comment. This was either going to be… Ridiculously fun, or horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can follow/ask 796 Rick at http://for-a-great-time-call796.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy voyeur. Welcome to the club.
> 
> Follow me on magenta-speedster on tumblr, for more kinky RickMorty needs!


End file.
